A Simple Recipe for Suicide
by Chibi-Aeri-Chan
Summary: This wasn't what he thought it would come down to.


All she could do was watch. She looked at her faithful, pinkish/red jacket with its white strips now dyed red with her blood, she mused. She no longer felt the pain she had felt not even moment earlier. She looked down at the poor woman, her brown hair covered in what seemed like her blood. Her jacket and jeans covered in the same substance. That was when it hit her; it was her lying almost lifeless on the ground. When see realized she felt the pain lash out and bring her back to the world. She blinked slowly watching the world turn red, feeling the pain slowly ebb away. Before she completely lost conscience she heard tiny shouts of "Zo! Wake up, come on Zo! Don't give up on me!" She shut her eyes for what would seem like the last time.

He ran almost as fast as his baggy overall jeans would let him. His pale yellow shirt covered in blotches of blood making the logo barely readable, his light blue eyes carried the signs of desperation and fear; while his face carried tear stains and the clean fluids washed away the dry mud and blood. He held another body to his body with such grip in almost looked like the poor man would crush the slowing dying woman. He kept muttering inaudibly to himself. But he was sure that she would get the message not to die. He just had to hope she did! He didn't even notice his prized cap fall off when he made a turn quite to fast. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he laid eyes on the properly named 'Safe house.' He quickly shouted at a man named Nick to open the door.

Now, today wasn't going so well. First, Zoey and Ellis had a fight that came to the point where she started crying and left the safe room against her better judgment. Ellis had been stunned for a moment, but decided it was better to leave her be. He'd watched the poor boy sit in a corner losing all of his fiery spirit that everyone had come to depend on to keep going. 'She has quite the power on him.' He mused quickly tugging down the sleeves of his white, well not exactly white it was stained with just about everything, formal jacket. His jacket even had matching pants. One would wonder why someone would wear a white suit in an Infection outbreak. He sighed trying to get his brain on the right track again. But that was when he heard the scream. Ellis heard it too, his face suddenly portrayed the fear he felt. Without a moment of hesitation Ellis ran out of the room carrying his trust combat shotgun.

Nick signed and leaned against the wall, 'Would anything ever go right between the two?' he thought quietly. A few minutes later he heard Ellis barking orders at him. He growled, "Who do you think you are dip shit!" But when he laid eyes on the beautiful woman now turned into an almost corpse he flew open the door. He feared the worst by the way Ellis was acting and hoped when was just over reacting.

Ellis quickly ran into the safe house he heart beating so loudly he didn't even hear the door slam shut and re-barricaded. He quickly discarded the shreds of Zoey's once favorite jacket. He was pushed over by Nick would proceeded to perform CPR, something Ellis knew little about, yet had seen it enough times done to Keith to know the wonders of that technique. He wanted Zoey to wake up, to plead to her how sorry he was. Tears fell silently down his face, he willed Nick to save her. He clutched in his hand tightly the deathly cold hand of Zoey's.

Nick sighed in relief as he restarted her breathing, shallow at first but it began to increasing in momentum as time passed. He leaned against the wall out of breath. 'You'd think after running so much you'd gain a lung capacity.' He thought darkly. He watched as Ellis clutched her hand. He shook his head, there had been a time where he would've liked to have someone to love, someone to fret over, someone he could be normal around, someone like Zoey. He sighed once more and shut his eyes, hoping he would stop panting like a dog. He reopened his eyes almost five minutes later, God he was really getting old. He rolled his eyes then looked back at Zoey; if she didn't die from the trauma she would die from the blood lose.

Ellis felt her pulse getting weaker. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. He was thankful that Nick could bring her back but he knew. There was too much blood and not a hospital that wasn't overrun by zombies. Ellis's throat tightened. He was going to lose her and it was entirely his fault.

Nick watched Ellis's face change through a variety of emotions. It broke his heart to watch the ever cheerful annoyance slowly lose his spark. He watched him completely crack. He saw that couldn't handle what was happening. He was going to lose the woman he loved, the woman that made Ellis ask if he could borrow his suit so he could marry her then and there, the woman that tamed the fiery spirit, and the woman that Nick himself had fallen head over heels for.

Nick knew he had to take action; he couldn't just let her die. He quickly crawled to Zoey to attempt another bout of CPR. He snatched Zoey's hand for Ellis's constricting grip and placed it parallel to her body. After pushing the already grieving Ellis away from Zoey he began to breathe twice deeply into her lungs then did thirty sturdy pushes trying to revive the now cooling body of his college. Tears streamed down his face as so slowly turned to Ellis, "…She didn't make it." Nick bit his lip. He tried to gain control of his emotions but was failing. He had grown too attached to the both of them after the deaths of Rochelle, Louis, Francis, and Coach's death; respectively of course. Nick slapped Ellis, "Stop crying! What kind of man are you? Some wuss who just wants to give up on life because in his heart of hearts he knows he killed the woman he loved? We are going to make it out because it's your fault she's dead! Just so I can kill you…" He growled out.

Ellis felt the stinging of Nick's slap and let the barrage of accusations slam at him sanity. Slowly he looked at Zoey's dead body and watched it get up and stared at him. "It's your entire fault, Ellis. I'm dead because of you. You caused this all. I just wish it would have been you that died!" He covered his ears and sobbed. He couldn't take the barrage of blames. He killed the woman he loved. No, he didn't have a right to call her that. After all, it was his entire fault. It was his entire fault…

Nick sneered at Ellis before standing and grabbing a shot gun from the table. He heard the sobs and saw Ellis completely breaking down. He took the shotgun and loaded it full of ammo. Nick pointed the fully loaded shotgun at the back of Ellis's neck, "…Ellis it wasn't your fault. You didn't cause her to run off and get herself killed…" He slowly pulled the trigger and watched Ellis stop in shock the slowly fall forward. Nick shook, he lied to Ellis in his last moments of life to calm the boy down, he didn't regret his decision. The poor boy would've just wondered and blamed himself for the her death. Nick thought of it as a mercy killing.

He looked at the exit of the safe house. He sighed, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." It seemed like no one would survive this time. He reloaded the gun and pointed the gun directly under his chin…


End file.
